


Put him to the test

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sleepovers, Spitroasting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: Hinata gets invited to a sleepover with some of his fellow first years.  Little does he know there's a sinister and playful plot afoot that may or may not bring him a lot closer to his fellow teammates than he thought possible.





	Put him to the test

**Author's Note:**

> Happens in high school. So in the USA they are underage, in Japan it's different but I put the warning anyways.

A single bird called to the sky, flying overhead as the sun began to set. As four freshman made their way down a rather nice street, Hinata Shoyou realized that other than Kageyama’s house…he’d never seen where Yamaguchi or Tsukishima lived. The redhead bounced happily, looking forward to their proposed “guy’s night” together at Yamaguchi’s house. 

It was decided that since it was a friday night, and school and therefore volleyball practice was cancelled, that they would spend friday night watching a video Yamaguchi had recorded of last year’s national volleyball competition, this of course had both the little ball of sunshine and the former king of the court scrambling to agree. However, there was an alternative motive to their getogether.

*-Thursday Practice for the Volleyball club-*

“Nice kill!” -wham- "Good one! Five more!“  
This was getting rediculous, with no practice on saturday Coach Ukai was running the team into the ground this week. Right now they were working on perfecting their run ups during a syncronized attack, and they were improving nicely. However when all was said and done, the boys barely had the energy to change.

"Whohoah! This training is great! I wish we could keep going!” Hinata exclaimed as they changed back to their usual clothing. "Speak for yourself Hinata, I’m exhausted.“ Yamaguchi sighed as he rotated his serving arm. Kageyama changed silently, feeling the same as Hinata emotionally, but physically he was actually pretty tuckered out. "How does one so small have so much stamina I wonder?” There was the cynical remark he knew should be coming, Tsukishima pulled on a white t-shirt with a smirk. "I’d say you were bluffing if I thought you could do that.“

Hinata puffed out his chest, as small animals often do for intimidation, "I’ll have you know i’ve got plenty of stamina! I can keep going for hours and never get tired like you Tsukishima! Heh I bet your brain is so far from your legs that-” He was stopped by a tired Kageyama grabbing his head roughly, himself ready to leave, "Come on idiot! I wanna get home before my mom puts dinner away.“ Hinata reluctantly agreed, him and Tsukishima smirking at each other before they two of them left.

"Hey Tsukki….wanna test that?” Not exactly words the blond thought he would hear from a certain freckled friend. "Hm? Test what?“ Yamaguchi stood up, "Test his stamina, Hinata’s I mean.” Deep down both of them actually found the boy rather cute, sure they were already dating but what if they could get a third? They had talked about who they would take beforehand and while multiple names came up from both, they settled on the little ball of sunshine. "Hmm it’s a thought…but when? How? And aren’t he and the king already a couple?“ The brunet shrugged, "Well sort of, they are taking it slow apparently…what don’t look at me like that, Hinata just tells me stuff.”

“Well contact the king first…I don’t wanna deal with hearing about it if he isn’t involved.” Yamaguchi snickered a bit, making note of it in his phone and adding Kageyama to a small circle group text. As the two were about to leave, the door opened to reveal a certain troublemaking senpai at the door. Nishinoya has a smirk not unlike a plotting tiger as he snickered. "You two are in luck! I heard the whole thing, and I have a little secret advice for you…if you’re up for it.“ The two of them exchanged glances before nodding and lending an ear to their senpai’s words.

-Back to Friday night-  
That was how the group of them arrived at this moment, Yamaguchi letting them into his house and shutting the door behind. They all removed their shoes as was customary, before piling into the living room and beginning to set up a good futon area. "Whoooah Yamaguchi! Your house is nice!” Hinata exclaimed, clearly impressed. "I-it is? Heh um, thanks.“ His dad was a pretty high ranking doctor, so their family lived pretty nicely. This was why his parents were taking the weekend off and spending it at a beach on the other side of the country.

The two had sent Kageyama numerous messages beforehand, and surprisingly the setter was more than willing to comply, in fact if not for this plan he admitted to wanting to test Hinata on his own as well. Thusly the three plotted against the one, waiting for the perfect chance to get him in their hands. The pizza arrived soon enough, the volleyball on the tv taking a backseat to a pillowfight, an energetic conversation about penis size, and a rather annoying chase that looped through the kitchen a few times until Kageyama caught the smaller boy in his arms.

As the night calmed down a bit, Yamaguchi swapped the volleyball dvd for a random scary movie. As the four of them curled up on the couch, they discovered that Hinata did NOT have a good threshhold for fright when he quickly buried his head into Yamaguchi’s chest during a frightening part. The brunet chuckled at Kageyama’s grip tightening on Hinata’s shirt as he stared straight ahead, trying to seem stronger than he was. Tsukishima, hillariously chose to refill the popcorn, though Tsukki’s little act didn’t fool Tadashi, as he knew the taller one was taking longer than normal in the kitchen to hide from the freaky chick in the film.

It wasn’t till the redhead was getting all comfy on the couch with Kageyama did Yamaguchi lean in to whisper in Tsukki’s ear, the blond then giving Kageyama a sly grin, which was nodded to in return. "Neh Hinata…do you remember what you said Thursday? About having more stamina than us?” The boy’s ears perked up, sensing a challenge. "Haha yeah, what you guys wanna race?“ Yamaguchi shook his head with a smirk. "No no, we were thinking something a bit more challenging for you? The redhead was confused before he felt the raven’s hands clutch his sides gently. Not an unwelcome feeling on it’s own, it did worry him when he felt Tsukishima’s large hands encircle his ankles. "Um..g-guys?” Yamaguchi continued, standing up and walking over with a smile. "See word on the grapevine is, you’re pretty ticklish.“

The boys of course knew his reaction might be intense, but he was like a fish out of water as he struggled against the hands that held him. Kageyama had his arms in a tight hug, while Tsukishima was keeping his legs in an armlock. "AHAHa WAH NAHA NOYAHAHA WHYHYHYHY!?” There was only one person who could have given away this weakness, since he and Hinata had discovered this little weakness as a pair. Yamaguchi’s hands worked magic over his stomach, underneath the thin t-shirt Hinata’s abs were actually getting pretty well defined, though he had just enough baby fat still to keep him soft and squishy just beneath his bellybutton. 

“STAHAHApHehaha paha pleasessaah!” This noise was something new, something the other three had never heard Hinata make until now. And it might as well have given them insta-boners. Nevertheless the tickling continued, Hinata howling like a monkey especially when Tsukki got curious and began ticking lightly over his socked soles. It got to the point that the redhead couldn’t form a proper plea for mercy as his armpits were under assault before Kageyama spoke up. "Let’s give him a break guys.“ They all agreed, not needing told twice as the boy whimpered that he had to pee now. 

As they let him go Yamaguchi giggled before gesturing to the two of them. "You guys saw that right?” Tsukki shrugged, “I wasn’t able to see him…what was it?” Kageyama leaned in, blushing slightly but also severely excited. "He was turned on, it was…kinda obvious.“ Tsukki fought the urge to lick his lips before nodding. "Okay…well we aren’t going to jump him like caveman right? What do you wanna do?” He looked from the setter to the server, for once completely baffled as to how to proceed. It was once again Yamaguchi who took the lead, giving them his plan before settling back down and turning on some volleyball.

Hinata took a while in the restroom, mostly thinking to himself what to do. These guys knew he was ticklish, but they didn’t know how it affected him right? He was struggling not to think with only his instincts here, but it was so tempting. All three of them had amazing features, Kageyama had a great chest and stomach, Tsukishima had such a perfect frame that he longed to explore, and Yamaguchi’s thighs and hips looked devilishly tempting. All this he had surmised while changing in the locker room. And though he and Kageyama had had their share of intimate nights, he had to admit something exciting like this was oh so tempting. 

This of course went in line with the other’s plan. Tsukishima had changed, now wearing only his t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. Kageyama was shirtless, wearing pajama pants. And Yamaguchi that bastard, wore a tank top and shorts that barely concealed his amazing thighs.

The three took turns apologizing for tickling Hinata, the decoy shaking it off with a smile and a nervous chuckle before sitting down again. Somehow the couch turned into a cuddle pile, the volleyball dvd ended up accidentally recorded over with a romantic comedy special from his mom. They groaned but laughed about it afterwards. 

“Hey guys ummm…about earlier?” The three of them exchanged looks before zooming in on a slightly timid looking Hinata. "What is it?“ Kageyama said, his muscular torso far too obvious in Hinata’s view. "I um, I didn’t hate it…in fact um…I kinda enjoyed it.” Yamaguchi smiled, the other two trying to act casual in this. "Oh yeah? Haha that’s funny, I think we did too.“  
Tsukki let out a small snort-ish noise, trying not to laugh too much. 

"I was wondering then um…” Wow, Hinata was really worried about this. If Yamaguchi didn’t know any better…he’d think he was asking for- “Could you do it again? More this time?” All three of them were shocked, Kageyama most of all as he remembered how much Hinata had been squirming in his arms. Yamaguchi giggled and placed a single hand on Hinata’s, feeling the smaller boy shake slightly before gripping it. "Well…I guess if you want to…but why don’t you tell us exactly what you mean…what part of earlier?“ Oh he was cruel, Tsukki even had to admit that this side of Yamaguchi was something even he couldn’t resist.

The three sat in silence for a second, Hinata mustering up the courage to ask as the sound of a fake laughing reel came on from the tv. "I want you….mmph” "Want us? What for? Not that I blame you.“ Oh Tsukkishima, you ass, Hinata thought. "Please…tickle me again. It’s…It’s really good.” Yamaguchi gently lifted Hinata’s face to look into his eyes, bright orbs piercing the decoy’s. "Is that all you want?“ Oh lord that look, Kageyama felt a ping in his stomach as he could tell what was about to happen. "Mmmm!” Hinata whined so cutely before one hand came up to gently rest on Tadashi’s side. "No…“ Said the little crow, as he met him halfway for a conversation in tongues.

Things moved quickly, the boys moving from the couch to the futons on the floor. The movie continued playing as Hinata quickly became their primary source of entertainment. His shirt and socks were removed easilly enough, his hands held up by one of Kageyama’s alone. The other hand worked his strong fingers into one of the boy’s armpits, clearly one of his most sensitive spots. Tsukishima, that demon, was playing his blunt fingernails up and down the curved lines along his bare feet. 

As if those weren’t enough torture, Yamaguchi was making those damn tickly claw hands all over his bare stomach and sides. His body shook and trembled as his laughter ricocheted all over the room when the brunet dipped a finger into his navel. "WAAHAHah AHAHAHAHH AH AH AHH BANANAS BAHAHANANAHAHAS!” Everything stopped at once, despite the sad look in Kageyama’s eyes that he had to stop touching the crow.

The safe word needed to be something Hinata could say while trying to breathe through the constant wild laughter he was quickly growing accustomed to. Calming hands from an unsurprising source massaged his feet, the tallest of them was surprisingly amazing with his hands when it came to this act, drawing out small whimpers and groans from their adorable spiker. 

Hinata caught his breath, his head resting in Kageyama’s lap. while the other absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. "You guys I….ah.“ Yamaguchi gently rubbed his chest, coming up to gently stroke a thumb over his cheek. "We know, Shoyou.” The redhead wanted to cry, but he couldn’t cry when he was this aroused. "It’s pretty obvious you know….you’re showing.“ Tsukishima’s fingers dipped into the spaces between the redhead’s toes as he glanced down to the rather obvious bulge in the boy’s shorts. "Ah!” Hinata quickly moved to cover himself up, giving Yamaguchi a case of the giggles. "It’s okay really…heh, hell you aren’t alone.“ The boy felt much more comfortable at this knowledge, knowing Yamaguchi at least admitted to liking this in the same way he did.

"Do you want us to help?” Surprisingly, the mostly silent Kageyama was the one to ask him. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima halted their movements to look at the king, his eyes focused on Hinata’s as he looked up at him. The decoy paused, this decision was something not to be taken lightly, and as his hand came up, gently touching on Kageyama’s chest, the two of them began moving into one another. "Yes I do…I really do.“ He leaned up and the two began a performance not unlike earlier with Yamaguchi. As they kissed the blond and the brunet exchanged smirkes before diving in. 

Clearly they had their preferences for his form. Tsukishima was a wonder with more than his hands, as his mouth sucked the redhead’s toes making him giggle and squeak. Yamaguchi’s shirt was off, his mouth attatched to a perky nipple as they ground their hips together softly. His spare hands rubbed small and slightly ticklish circles into the dip of Hinata’s hips. Kageyama was already mostly naked before Hinata had demanded he remove his pants. He now had to deal with Hinata’s stare, his hot breath ghosting over his now very aroused groin as his hands caressed and fondled his abs and stomach. Occasionally he’d let out a giggle from the sensation, letting the others know that next time they may have to make him their primary subject.

Yamaguchi of course, was the one to first initiate hand to groin contact. His fingers, gently tweaking the untouched nipple, stroked slowly down his body, causing Hinata to snicker and shiver from head to toes, he gently danced his fingers over the shaped abdominals before curling them under the wasteband of Hinata’s boxer briefs. Tugging them ever lower, the boy beaneath him exhaled slowly as he counted what felt like hours before that hand was enclosed around his stiff member. He let out a choked groan, devoured soon by Kageyama’s lips while Tsukishima grew a bit jealous of all things, moving up to gently nibble the back of Yama’s neck. "Tadashi…” He whispered before the brunet stopped his soft stroking with a nod. "Swap time already? Heh.“ He reluctantly moved off, with Kageyama doing the same. Now this was a whole new beast. Tsukishima tugged Hinata’s garments all the way off, letting out a whistle when he finally laid eyes on the prize. Hinata seemed gifted at least in more ways than one as the blond eyed it hungrily. "Oi, not-so-shrimpy…heh you know my mouth can suck more than toes right?” He gave a traditional smirk before letting his hands gently tickle the boy’s thighs. Yamaguchi was keeping Kageyama busy temporarilly, making out with him as one hand felt his firm stomach muscles, tickling softly as his remaining hand worked him beneath his boxers. The raven haired boy was returning the favor of course, hands up underneath his short shorts, one on his smooth ass, the other messily stroking his erection as well.

“Oh gods…T-tsukishimahh…” Both the distant parties glanced over to see the commotion only for Yamaguchi to giggle. "Tsukki you’re teasing too much.“ The blond in question currently had the redhead’s hands glued to his scalp, his mouth placing open mouth kisses to his inner thighs, his tongue working magic over his hanging balls and his now almost painful erection. He licked slowly up the primary vein, then swirled his tongue around the tip playfully as some kind of gurgling whine came from the redhead’s lips that seemed stuck in the open position.

"Neh Hinata…wanna put that to use?” He heard, looking up and seeing Kageyama, blushing furiously as Yamaguchi pushed him slowly forward, having pulled his cock out from the front of his boxers and was gently egging him on with tickles to his hips. "Kageyama really wants it.“ Hinata looked like a baby asking for a bottle, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips as he turned his head. Finally as Kageyama shakily got to him, Yamaguchi distracted him with a kiss as one hand gently stroked and guided him torwards Hinata’s accepting lips. Kags let out a whine so unlike him that even Tsukishima looked up from his business before chuckling. He leaned up and whispered in Hinata’s ear, one large hand working to remove his shirt before tossing it aside. "Hinata…are you a virgin?” He asked, Yamaguchi already having gotten up and shed his own remaining garments before gathering a box from his room quickly. 

“Mm-mm…” Hinata said, mouth embarrassingly full of Kageyama’s dick as the setter softly moved his hips in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Tsuki grinned as he moved back down to the boy’s groan, taking his dick instantly back into his mouth before beginning to bob his head. By the time Yamaguchi returned, he wondered why Tsuki was even still wearing pants. "So I guess this went from tickle fest to orgy huh?“ Tsukishima pulled off the redhead’s cock, long enough to lick back down his cock. It was now that Hinata felt a new senstion as that talented tongue began teasing his hole. He broke off Kageyama’s cock long enough to gasp. "A-ah…wait thats…ah that’s dirty!” Yamaguchi just laughed. "That mouth of his is immune to filth Hinata.“ He got a grunt in response of course. 

Yamaguchi helped Tsukki adjust himself, ridding him of his bottoms before giving his cock some much needed love as well. His lips preparing it before he poured some lube onto the tip, beginning to smear it over his member with one hand. He handed off the lube before going back to Kageyama, enjoying how he tasted.

Hinata had never felt so hot before, his entire body could explode he was positive. Three of Tsukishima’s fingers were inside him, Kageyama’s mouth was giving him a mind numbing blowjob. And Yamaguchi’s cock was in his hand, their mouth’s intertwined elegantly…or rather messily as he couldn’t stop making noises. Finally after far too long, he felt Tsuki begin lining himself up. "Ungh, Kage…yama…please. C'mere.” He groaned as Yamaguchi smiled, Hinata continued to stroke him as Kageyama’s cock once again got his lips attention.

Tsukki liked to start slow, edging himself inside bit by bit, the smaller male rolling his hips into it. Clearly he was not lying when he said he wasn’t a virgin. Yamaguchi took this chance to angle himself and begin stroking the boy’s cock in timing with Tsukki’s thrusts. This delicious cycle continued for a time before Kageyama began making embarrassing noises. "Oho…ah, The king….ngh is coming first eh?“ Kageyama gritted his teeth in a smile. "Y-you wish…aangh.” Tsukki snickered before they both heard a whimper and something like a high pitched squeal. Poor Hinata felt the tallest man hit his prostate no doubt. That combined with the moment, and Yamaguchi’s hand had him spraying his load over his own stomach. It instantly set off a chain reaction. Tsukishima felt him tighten around him, a few more thrusts and he lost himself inside the condom he was wearing with a strangled cry he attempted to hold back. 

Kageyama lasted a few seconds longer, his body slumping forward as he came into the boy’s mouth, feeling him swallow it down. Yamaguchi, breathing heavily, seemed to be lasting the longest. That was until he heard a strangled and sore cry. "Y-yama…ahh.“ Hinata was calling his name, pulling him closer by his dick. The brunet wasn’t one to disagree as he moved himelf to gently insert his erect cock into the already hot mouth. All it took was a couple minutes. Yamaguchi moaning, almost falling over before Kageyama was felt behind him, supporting him as he rode out his heavy orgasm. 

The four stayed in relative silence for a moment, catching their breath. Tsukihshima gently pulled free from Hinata, the boy shuddering at the loss of contact before he was pulled gently into Yamaguchi’s embrace. The four of them chuckled realizing the movie had been over for a while, and they’d been fucking to the sound of a dvd menu. Tsukishima was the first to speak, still remembering what their original intent was. "So…I take it then that you’ve been proven wrong? You came first shrimpy.” Hinata huffed to the sound of Yamaguchi giggling into his hair. 

But as Kageyama and Tsukki exchanged a quick kiss, Hinata perked up with a grin. "Well…I wouldn’t mind a round two to find out.“ All three boys blinked, their own stamina’s exhausted from the ordeal. "I take it back…you win.” The blond announced, Yamaguchi busting into laughter as Kageyama gently kissed Hinata’s temple. This would definitely need to happen again sometime, Yamaguchi thought. He smiled and kissed Tsuki tenderly, knowing that if this was going to be a new thing, they were going to need to buy more lube.


End file.
